


double down

by radicallyred



Series: College Collage [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, Clone-a-Willy, College AU, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Pure Smut, Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, and fluff, domestic boys are domestic, im sorry, long distance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 07:55:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22012618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radicallyred/pseuds/radicallyred
Summary: Steve’s eyes fall to the sink, where he can see a torn-open package and what looks like a sheet of instructions.“Clone-a-Willy?” he reads out loud, not sure he’s reading right.“Damn it,” Tony swears, and Steve isn’t sure if it’s directed at him or Tony’s dick until Tony continues, “it was supposed to be a surprise.”
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: College Collage [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1374487
Kudos: 80





	double down

When Steve first walks in on Tony in their bathroom, frowning in concentration with his dick shoved into a plastic tube, he thinks that Tony’s gone out and bought a penis pump, of all things.  
He’s not fazed at all, though – nothing Tony does sex-wise fazes Steve anymore – so he just asks, “I thought you said you didn’t think those were for you?”

Tony jumps, startled, at the sound of Steve’s voice, his arm jerking reflexively and trying to yank the tube off of his dick. It doesn’t move, though, and instead Tony swears loudly. “Fuck! Fuck, shit, oh, ow.”

Steve’s eyes fall to the sink, where he can see a torn-open package and what looks like a sheet of instructions.

“Clone-a-Willy?” he reads out loud, not sure he’s reading right.

“Damn it,” Tony swears, and Steve isn’t sure if it’s directed at him or Tony’s dick until Tony continues, “it was supposed to be a surprise.”

Intrigued, Steve ignores Tony’s struggles and crosses over to the counter, picking up the package and reading the back.

_Make an exact replica of ANY penis! The Clone-a-Willy’s medically tested molding gel process captures incredible, life-like detail, making this the most personalized vibrating sex toy you will ever own._

“I was gonna give it to you as an early birthday present,” Tony pouts, wincing in pain as he tries to wrench the tube off of himself again.

“You were going to give me… a replica of your dick?” Steve asks slowly.

“Yeah, and it vibrates, too,” says Tony. “I was trying to make the mold of my dick when you walked in, but you have to wait a certain amount of time and I moved before the molding gel dried completely so now I’m stuck but it doesn’t quite fit right and it’s drying in the wrong place and, fuck it hurts.”

Steve winces sympathetically, but he continues to read the back of the package, intrigued and a little bit turned on at the idea of owning a vibrator specifically shaped like Tony’s big, lovely cock. What Tony was trying to do is apparently step two, making a mold of the penis in question; step three would be to pour in a liquid rubber mixture to fill the mold, and step four would be to insert the included five-inch vibrator into the liquid rubber before it dries. All that’s left after that is to remove it and, well. Use it. _Put the spark back in your long-distance relationship, or replicate your lover’s penis to double your pleasure and fun!_

Hmm. Steve has been fantasizing lately about having Tony fuck his mouth and his ass at the same time which is, regretfully, physically impossible. Maybe not anymore.

“This is kind of hot, actually,” says Steve. “Too bad you fucked it up.”

Tony sighs in relief as he finally pries the tube off of his now-soft cock. “I ordered a couple extra bags of the molding powder just in case. I’m gonna need some moral support next time if you actually want me to do this. That fucking hurt.”

The next day, Tony tries again. He has a difficult time getting hard again – his cock seems to remember the pain it was subjected to in the ominous-looking black tube – but Steve eventually climbs naked into his lap and grinds down, bringing Tony gently to full hardness and whispering into Tony’s ear how he can’t wait to swallow Tony’s cock down with another cock vibrating in his ass.

“God, you’re even more into this than I thought you would be,” Tony murmurs as Steve climbs off. He’s completely hard now. “I sort of meant it as a joke gift, originally.”

“What else would I do with it? Display it at dinner parties?” Steve huffs. Tony cracks up, standing up and then gingerly sliding his hard cock into the molding tube. “How long do you have to have that on, anyway?”

“A minute,” Tony replies, looking at the watch on his free hand.

“Mmm,” Steve hums, non-committal. He wraps a lazy hand around his own cock, which had gotten hard when he was kissing Tony and rutting against him. “Guess I’ll just be over here, then.”

“Steve,” Tony whines, starting to walk toward where Steve is standing.

“Stop moving, you’ll mess it up again,” says Steve, watching delightedly as Tony stops and seems to agree with him. “Don’t mind me, just act like I’m not here.”  
“You’re such a tease,” Tony groans, watching as Steve strokes himself. Steve grins.

Steve has to actually leave the room a minute later; Tony has to get soft to ease himself out of the tube, which is apparently impossible to do when Steve is naked and turned on in his presence. Once Tony’s poured the rubber and made sure the vibrator is in place, though, he chases after Steve, and Steve giggles and runs once he hears Tony’s footsteps coming after him.  
Tony finally corners Steve in their living room, presses him into the couch, and sucks him off until he comes down Tony’s throat, so Steve isn’t too upset about being caught.

After it’s fully set and removed from the mold, the replica of Tony’s dick quickly becomes a staple in their bedroom. Steve loves how slutty it makes him feel, sucking Tony off and watching his boyfriend’s eyes darken as Steve sinks down onto the fake cock, taking it all the way in and moaning helplessly as he’s filled up completely. Tony loves fucking him with it, too, loves watching him fall apart as it vibrates right against his prostate, perfectly shaped to hit his spot just like Tony’s real cock is.

When they’re absolutely hammered the night before Steve’s birthday, Steve even fucks Tony with it, watching the other man open up around the rubber toy and getting inexplicably turned on by the thought of Tony fucking himself.

And then Tony gets called to an emergency meeting in Tokyo; _non-negoatiable_ , Howard barks. _If you want a chance to run this company one day, you’ll be there._  
And the bubble of domestic sex they’ve been living in pops.

“Hey, it’s only gonna be a few days.” Tony soothes. Steve clinges tighter and groans.

“Nooo,” Steve whines, looking sad. “Gonna miss you.”

“You’ve got the cock, it’s almost as good as the real thing.” Tony kisses his forehead. “Maybe you should use it some time when you call me,” he says, waggling his eyebrows.

“Absolutely not,” Steve chides. “What kind of man do you take me for?”

“The kind that’s better than porn,” Tony says honestly.

Steve blushes, pleased. There’s another knock on the door; the driver is getting impatient.

“You’d better go,” Steve says quietly, ignoring Tony’s last statement. He’s smiling into Tony’s shirt, though, and he feels warm all over.

Tony sighs and kisses his forehead again. “I’d much rather stay here.”

Steve uses the dildo that night by himself, loving the way that it’s ridged exactly the way Tony’s cock is. The only thing missing is the man. He gets on his knees, buries his face in the mattress, and fucks himself with it from behind, rocking back on it and imagining Tony’s behind him, thrusting into him and gripping his hips tightly. He comes untouched with a sharp cry, the vibrations hammering against his prostate making his cock jump and spurt into the sheets, and collapses onto the bed, the dildo still inside him as he dozes off, warm and sticky. He wakes up from a light half-sleep about an hour later and groans as he un-sticks himself from the sheets, easing the vibrator out of his hole. He strips the sheets from the bed, cleans the toy off, and jumps in the shower, putting off making the bed for as long as possible. When Steve gets out of the shower, he sends a quick text to Tony.

_Miss you_

He grabs the clean toy from the bathroom and his phone and takes a picture of himself with almost half of it down his throat, fluttering his eyelashes as he looks out at the camera from underneath them. He sends it to Tony, and wraps himself up in the blankets, chuckling to himself when Tony replies with a nonsensical string of letters.

A couple days later, when Steve wakes up with something firm and warm nestled into the cleft of his ass, he lazily pushes back against it, assuming that it’s Tony’s customary morning erection. It’s only when the fuzz clears from his brain that he discovers that he’d rolled over on the dildo in his sleep and he’s literally sleeping with it Horrified, Steve makes the very necessary decision to visit his mom, not able to stand another day of missing Tony with no distractions.

His home in Brooklyn is loud and warm, and Steve has lots of catching up to do with his mom and neighbors to occupy his time.

“So, tell me. How are things now that you’re living with Tony?” Sarah asks casually over ham and cheese sandwiches.

“Really good. We’ve found a good balance, I think. I cook, he cleans, that sort of thing.” Steve swallows his bite and sips his water. “Is it bad that he’s been gone three days and I miss him?” Sarah just smiles, wiping her mouth with a napkin.

“No,” She says decidedly. “You’re in love.”

He sees pictures start to get splashed online of Tony on the Stark Industries Twitter and stares at the images for far too long. He falls asleep cradling his phone that night.

A couple days into his stay, Steve’s body wakes him up around eight-thirty in the morning by demanding the bathroom. After he’s satisfied, he climbs back in bed; over the break he’s gotten used to sleeping until at least noon if he can, and he’s just about drifting off again when his phone buzzes with a text.

It’s from Tony.

_You awake yet, sunshine?_

_Yeah_ Steve texts back. It should be around ten pm where Tony is. _Surprised you’re still up_

_Can’t fall asleep, comes the reply. Miss you_

Steve frowns, feeling sad, and starts to type out something comforting when another message arrives.

_I’m also so hard I could cut glass_

Steve blushes. He hasn’t gotten off since he’s been home, too worried about being loud and too sad that Tony’s gone.

_Oh so this is a booty call?_

_You know me, I’m an ass man_

A smile steals its way across Steve’s face.

_Well my ass misses you. And me, too._

_Did you bring it with you_

It takes him a second to understand what he means, but then it clicks.

_Yep, haven’t used it yet._

_Wanna FaceTime?_

Steve’s abdomen clenches as he imagines using the dildo for Tony on camera. He did bring lube, it’s just… masturbating in his childhood bedroom with something other than what God gave him feels strange, for some reason. He tries to think of an excuse, but there isn’t one. Sarah’s at work and Steve is definitely getting hard. With a sigh, Steve sends back,

_Yeah, let’s do this._

Tony sends about a dozen smiley emojis in reply, and Steve chuckles even as he feels himself get harder. He’s just so cute, is the thing. God, Steve can’t wait for Tony to come home, only about two more days, now. He slips out of his pants and pulls out his laptop.

He looks at the replica of Tony’s cock sitting on the bed next to him, feeling his hole clench needily when he realizes it’s going to be inside him soon. He hits Tony’s name and leans back.  
Tony picks up after only about five seconds, and he looks tired and a bit run-down, but he’s – it’s Tony, and Steve is so, so happy to see him. “Hey, baby,” Tony says happily, waving. He’s shirtless already, his wiry chest hair looking soft, illuminated in soft yellow light.

“Hi,” Steve says softly. He can see himself in the little window in the corner of the screen, completely naked already in the soft morning light of his bedroom. He grins at Tony. He called Tony last night, but he still wants to ask a ton of questions – how are you? How was your day? How much do you miss me? How much do you resent everyone around you when I’m not there? that sort of thing.

“I miss you,” Steve says.

“I know,” says Tony, his voice resonating through the earbuds. “I miss you too, baby. You’d love it here.”

Steve nods, swallowing the lump in his throat.

“I’ve never…” He waves his hand. “Over the phone, I mean. Am I supposed to tell you what to do or something?”

Tony laughs, then nods, biting his lip. He knows how good he looks from the small screen in the corner, but it’s still nice to hear Tony’s breathing pick up considerably.

“Why don’t you leave that up to me, handsome,” Tony suggests. “You naked?”

Steve just nods.

“Shift the camera down a bit, to start. Wanna see all of you.”

Steve blushes, then moves the laptop screen down a few inches. He sees the tip of his hard cock peek into view on the little screen.  
v  
“Fuck,” Tony breathes, “fuck, I miss you so much. You look so good, look at you. Did you bring lube with you?”

“You really think I wouldn’t?” Steve scoffs quietly, waving the bottle around in front of the camera. He pops it open and squeezes a good amount onto three of his fingers until they’re glistening with it, then rises up onto his knees so Tony has a good view of his pelvis.

Steve hears Tony moan softly as he reaches around his body to rub his wet fingers over his hole.

“God, yeah, use your fingers,” Tony murmurs. “Is there – is there some way I can see you do it?”

Steve, who had already started to slip a single slick finger inside, whimpers very quietly at the fact that Tony wants to see him finger himself. He could – he could lean back, maybe, instead of being on his knees, or he could turn around completely and offer his ass to the camera. Fuck.

“Fuck. Okay, yeah, just let me,” Steve shuffles around and settles on his stomach with his knees pulled up. He turns around just to check that his ass is in Tony’s field of vision and finds that it is, that Tony’s watching rapturously and has gotten his own cock out, the dark red tip of which Steve can just see peeking out at the bottom of the screen.  
Steve bites his lip at the predatory look on Tony’s face, then turns back around and buries his face in the sheets. He isn’t able to see Tony’s reaction when he pushes a finger back inside himself, but it makes him groan, and Steve’s cock jumps.

God, it feels so good, having something inside him. It’s been two days since he’s fucked himself, just about five since he’s had Tony’s actual dick. Steve fucks his finger in and out, feeling himself clench and try to keep the digit inside, and he wonders what Tony’s thinking, how he thinks Steve looks with his face down and his ass up like an animal. Steve whimpers and tries to reach his prostate, but this position makes it difficult and his fingers are just a bit too short anyway, so all he can do is moan into the sheets as he presses his finger in as deep as it will go, pushing his ass back to try and take more. Steve whines despairingly and adds another finger, hoping it will make him feel fuller. It does, and his second finger slips right in alongside the first, and he feels his hole stretch a little to accommodate the new fullness.

Steve spreads his legs a bit wider and whimpers again, his breath coming out shakily as he fingers himself, the slick sounds loud in the otherwise silent room. His toes curl as his fingers skim but don’t quite hit his prostate, and Steve whines again, trying to get them deeper to no avail. He pushes a third finger in when he starts to feel empty even though he’s already got two fingers inside him; he’s greedy for it, his hole clenching tightly around his fingers as he fucks them in. Every time Steve exhales he gasps a little now, little sounds because it just feels too fucking good. He wonders what Tony thinks of his hole stretched around three fingers, how much Tony wishes they were his fingers instead, because Steve is going crazy without Tony here, Tony who knows his body so intimately, right where to touch and how to touch him.

When Steve feels ready and can’t stand the thought of waiting even another second to get Tony’s fake cock inside him, he turns back around and graons when he sees Ton; sweating, his hair starting to stick to his forehead, and he’s jerking himself off very, very slowly.

“Steve,” Tony whines, “This is torture, watching you finger yourself.” Steve laughs, reaching for the dildo.

“I can’t believe you brought that to your mom’s,” Tony continues, still stroking himself at that maddeningly slow pace. “I love it.”

“It does feel weird,” Steve admits. “But we’ll christen this bed eventually.” Steve bends down, licks his lips and then takes the tip of the toy in between them, looking innocently at Tony as he sucks on it.

“Nngh,” Tony moans, his eyes glued to Steve’s lips. Steve takes more of it into his mouth, closing his eyes and feeling his lashes flutter against his skin as he relaxes his throat muscles and swallows around it. He stays there until his eyes water, listening to the soft but obscene sound of Tony’s hand working on his cock as he watches, and then he draws up, breathing through his nose as he sinks his head back down again.

“Fuck,” he hears Tony whisper. Steve draws off with a smirk, pressing kisses to the tip of the fake cock and tonguing wetly around the head until Tony begs, “Please, baby, stop teasing.”  
Steve wants that, too; his fingered-open hole is starting to clench emptily around nothing, and the idea of his prostate finally getting some attention is too delicious to ignore any longer.  
He pulls the dildo out of his mouth with a wet pop! that resonates around the silent room, then slicks up the already-shiny surface with lube for good measure. He rises up a little bit onto his knees again so that he can get the dildo underneath him; he’s going to have to ride it like this if he wants to see Tony.

“Yeah, fuck,” Steve breathes, leaning into the screen as he lowers down.

“Sit on it, babe.” Tony moans. “This is so hot, fuck.”

Maybe it’s because Steve hit his prostate, or if it’s the compliment, but Tony’s words make his cheeks flame and his dick twitch.

Steve feels his face contort in pleasure as he bottoms out, and Tony must see it because he moans and asks, “Feels good, yeah? Feel like me?”

Steve nods shakily, relaxing his legs even more and taking a couple more inches in. “Shit,” he moans, unable to stop the word from slipping out as Tony’s fake cock bottoms out inside him once more.

“God, it feels exactly like yours does, Tony. It’s curved and big--fuck.”

“It’s all in?” Tony asks, hand back to working his cock.

Steve nods, biting his lips and rocking his hips to get used to how big it is.

“You look so good,” Tony’s strained voice resonates in his ears even after Steve closes his eyes. “Look like you were born to do that.”

Steve makes a little strangled cut-off whimper, Tony’s words making him feel hot and shameful all at once. The dildo is nestled right up against his prostate, and every time Steve grinds down he gets a little electric jolt of pleasure that makes his spine tingle. He leans back a bit to get better leverage, bracing one hand on the bed while the other holds the toy upright, and groans quietly at the change in angle.

“Turn it on,” Tony suggests, the little upward lilt at the end of his statement turning it into more of a question. Steve smiles, his eyes still closed, as he takes his hand off the bed for a moment to find the little switch at the base of the toy.

When he flicks on the vibrator, it’s all Steve can do to stay upright, clenching his teeth tightly as a guttural moan threatens to slip between them. No other vibrator he owns is as big as this one, and his hole tries frantically to flutter closed around the thick toy while the buzzing against his prostate makes his thighs shake.

“Yeah, god, yeah,” Steve moans, “s’on now.”

Tony releases a loud moan as soon as he opens his mouth, the sound shoots straight to Steve’s groin.

“Fuck, I can tell, your whole body’s shaking,” Tony says.

It’s so deep, Steve agrees, his thighs quivering as he tries to muster the strength to begin riding the toy. He could come just like this, he thinks, sitting on this perfect replica of Tony’s cock and letting it vibrate against his prostate, stuffed all the way inside him, stretching him out obscenely, but it’s almost too intense.

“O-Oh,” Steve whimpers, feeling horribly empty as he raises himself up and feels the dildo slide out until only the tip’s inside. The sound of buzzing fills the room, then, and he misses the fullness almost immediately.

“Must feel so good.”

“Mnnh,” Steve moans, circling his hips and throwing his head back. He wishes Tony was here, that it was Tony’s real cock he was riding, Tony underneath him leaning up to suck bruises into his skin.

He starts to ride the toy again, keeping it deep this time, just fucking himself down in little short motions that keep the head of the fake cock right up against his prostate. The constant attention to his prostate is making his cock leak precome all over his belly and down the length of it. Little moans and whimpers are spilling out of his mouth now and Steve has no control over them, feels drunk with pleasure from how full he is and how much he wants Tony’s big hands all over him. Steve bites his lip and tries to stop whining, though he’s only partially successful.  
“Keep making noise, baby, I love it.” He doesn’t think he could stop riding the dildo even if he wanted to, his body’s gone off the rails and his mind’s shorted out from the incessant attention his prostate is getting.

“You’re so hot,” Tony continues breathlessly, and why won’t he just shut up, god, Steve wants to strangle Tony for how hot he’s making him, “fuck, baby, look so hot taking my cock like that.”  
Steve whines again and goes faster, his thighs burning from the exertion as he tries to hold the vibrating toy steady so he can fuck down on it over and over. He feels a sick kind of pride wash over him that he looks good taking a cock, Tony’s cock, and it makes him bite his lip hard while he rolls his hips.

Steve can hear Tony’s hand working faster on his own cock as Tony says, “God, I feel like I’m watching a porno.”

Steve tries to laugh but it turns into a moan, and he tries opening his eyes back up so he can look at Tony on the computer screen. Tony’s angled the camera down a bit more so Steve can see the rest of his cock now, every delicious inch, as Tony works a lubed hand over it. Steve’s mouth waters when he looks at the swollen pink tip, and he distractedly jabs the toy into his prostate with a bit more force than he’s used to, causing him to cry out softly.

“Sh-shit,” Steve groans, his body collapsing forward as his thighs almost give out. He hunches over in pleasure-pain as this action forces the fake cock even deeper inside him, his own cock jumping and blurting out more sticky precome. “Fuck, Tony, fuck.”

He can hear his whimpers and gasps getting louder but he’s powerless to do anything about it, just mindlessly rutting down against the bed while he hears Tony moan in tandem. Steve opens his eyes again and looks at Tony on the screen, wishing he could bite at Tony’s nipples to keep himself quiet.

Fuck, god, he wants that so much–

“Oh fuck,” Steve cries, feeling his balls draw up tightly to his body. Fuck, he’s about to come, he’s about to come while Tony watches him like he’s a fucking pornstar–

“You’re getting so loud,” Tony taunts, his breath catching as he wanks. “Close from just that, babe?”

“Yeah,” Steve gasps, spreadding his legs more, straddling them further apart on the sheets and bracing his free hand behind him on the bed again, and nods, his mouth dropping open as he rides the toy fast.

“I wanna see it,” says Tony. “Wanna see you come all over yourself, c’mon, baby, for me?”

“F-fuck,” whines Steve, closing his eyes and pretending fervently that Tony’s fake cock is attached to the rest of him, that Tony’s spread out underneath him, gasping and staring up at him reverently as Steve uses him. “Shit, Tony,”

“That’s it,” murmurs Tony, sounding smug.

Steve hiccups and gasps in pleasure and fuck, that is it, he’s coming hard with a slutty mewl that’s far too loud as his cock starts to spurt, come shooting out as the toy presses hard against his prostate. Steve can hear Tony murmuring “fuck” but he’s too far gone to notice or acknowledge that, just moans in pleasure again and groans breathlessly as his hole clenches around the thick cock inside him. His body crumples forward and he manages to get his free hand around his cock to finish off his orgasm, gasping at how oversensitive he is already, even as the last few drops of come blurt out of the tip. He feels boneless and weak after his orgasm, quickly reaching behind him to shut off the vibrator as it continues to hammer against his too-sensitive prostate. Steve doesn’t want to pull the toy out, not yet, just like he prefers to have Tony stay inside him for a bit after they’ve both come.

Speaking of Tony, Steve looks up to find Tony lazily licking his own come off his fingers, little pools of it shining on his chest and the butterfly on his abs. He whimpers at the visual, a little aftershock coursing through him as he squeezes weakly around the toy.

“Jesus,” Steve groans after they’ve both just panted breathlessly for a little while, staring at each other and the mess they’ve both made.

“Once I’m home you are getting it good,” Tony sighs.

Steve smiles, shakes his head, glaring at his stupid gorgeous boyfriend.

“You’re insatiable.” Steve declares.

“You love it.” Tony yawns.

“I do.” They smile dopily at each other before Tony yawns again.

“You should get some sleep,” Steve suggests reluctantly.

“Alright, alright,” says Tony. “I guess you’re probably still sitting on my dick, aren’t you?” He cracks up when Steve’s glare intensifies. “God, that’s the best birthday present I’ve ever given anyone. Wish I could tell everyone how clever I am.”

Steve rolls his eyes. “Yes, I’m sure our friends would love to know that your cock is just as big as your ego.” Tony laughs at that, shaking his head.

“You know they would.” Tony flicks off the lamp and the screen goes dark, aside from Tony’s poorly lit face.

“Fuck, I miss you so much.” Steve can’t help but saying. “I’m taking you out the second that plane lands.”  
“Two more days, baby, then you get your wish. I love you. More than anything.” Tony smiles.

They blow each other a couple kisses (and tell each other how much they love each other a hundred more times) before saying goodbye and signing off. Steve sighs, equal parts sated and content and a bit sad, as he gently pulls the toy out, then gets up to clean himself off.  
He has a date to plan.

**Author's Note:**

> this is a real product that i do not own the rights to. google it you filthy animals.
> 
> Update 4/27/2020: I noticed half the fic was in italics. sorry, i fixed it


End file.
